An Odd within the Evens
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: I'm…a bit different from the rest at my school. I'm considered the weird one. My nicknames are the Demented One, Odd One, Witch, Ghost, Monster, and so forth. I don't really care about what they say because it doesn't really affect me. Being an egoist is not really my thing, you see. The way I act, the things I do, what I wear, what I look like, everything…to me is irrelevant.
1. Chapter 1

"You laugh because I'm different; I laugh because you're all the same."

I'm…a bit different from the rest at my school. I'm considered the weird one. My nicknames are the Demented One, Odd One, Witch, Ghost, Monster, and so forth. I don't really care about what they say because it doesn't really affect me. Being an egoist is not really my thing, you see. The way I act, the things I do, what I wear, what I look like, everything…to me is irrelevant.

School just ended, but my classmates have yet to leave. I heard them giggle and gossip, saw them make faces that look as if they've just seen something revolting or look away, and noticed the same heavy aura every time I'm around them. I took my things, put them in my bag, and walked out, looking for a near bathroom. After changing out of that hideous uniform of theirs, I was now in my regular clothes: a pair of converse, black baggy pants, a white sleeveless hoodie, and my white headphones. Making my way to a park, I saw a basketball court. Deciding to shoot a few hoops before I went home, I took out my basketball from my bag.

Basketball was always my thing. I've played since before I could even remember. I used to play street ball with adults back then. I rarely do that now. It's always made me smile, taking away my boredom. Since my school doesn't have a basketball team or club, I just play alone in my free time. It's not something I want to hide, so I don't care if anyone found out. All this is thanks to my brother.

_"Okay! Now, try to dunk the ball." My brother was smiling at me. He was the one who got me interested in basketball as well as the one who taught me. "The thing is really short. When I want to dunk it, I want it to break the hoop. With that thing, I'll break the hoop before I even get to dunk it!" He laughed. "Yu-chan, that hoop is 16 feet! You're only one-eighth of its height!" I looked at him with annoyed and uninterested eyes, telling him "I don't want to hear what you say. If I say I'm going to break it, I'm going to break it."_

_I dribbled the ball as I went, and when I was on the free-shot line, I jumped. I dunked the ball and the hoop fell off of its hinges before I even got it all the through. "That was incredible, Yu-chan! You're a genius for your age! Seeing that you're only four, your agility, speed, jumping strength, and reflexes are off the charts!" My hands were on my hips. "I told you! I needed a new place to practice! There's your evidence!" I was half pouting and half angry._

_"Okay, okay. I'll take you to my school tomorrow, alright?" Smiling, my eyes lit up. As he promised, he took me to his school. "This is my little sister, Haru Yuuki." I had the gleam in my eyes. "Haru-senpai, what is she doing here?" Now, I looked pissed. "Play against me, idiots! That's why I'm here! I'm here to practice, and I bet I'll win. I bet in a book of my choice, deal?"_

_They just stared at me in disbelief. Then, they laughed so hard that some of them even fell on the floor. "Is she even serious?! What did you even teach her? She's such an egoist!" I walked up to the one who said that and took the ball from him without him even noticing me before I took it. "You REALLY don't want to bet on that." I spun the basketball on my finger, then changing it to the back of my hand, and finally stopping it by throwing it up lightly in the air and into the palm of my hand. "Let's play."_

_The ball was taken into custody by me. I dribbled it along the way reaching close to the halfway mark when one of the first years got in front of me. I made a fake, and the guy jumped. I crouched down and went around the guy. Then, I shot the ball, making a high arc with it. I walked back even before it went in, a three pointer. The guys were staring in awe. "How can a four year old do that?"_

_All I did was smirk when the buzzer went off for the fourth quarter. "That means I win, right? You guys lost the bet. I want you to buy me book on trigonometry, college level." The scores were 1 to 103. "Onii-chan, do you have anywhere else that is more challenging? This was more like a warm up than a game to me. Let's go." I walked to the door with my brother but turned back to say, "Don't forget my book. You'll regret it."_

I still kept the book after all those years even though I finished it within an hour of getting it. The book had 918 pages, 49 chapters, and 50 assessments, tests, and exams. All these years, I look back and think, "Why do I still keep the book? Was it to remind me of our match? Was it because I wanted to remember their reactions at the time? Was it because I can't forget?" I have no clue. It's…just important to me; I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

As I did a layup, my playlist changed the song to "Action" by NU'EST. I sang along while practicing my shooting. One, two, three… They all went in, counting as three pointers. Their songs really speak to me.

_"You're bad, just one glance and I can tell._

_You're wrong, you stand out so easily._

_I think I told you to never stand out."_

_Why am I bad, because I'm better than you?_

_Because I'm different, because I'm not the same?_

_I think I told you not to point fingers at me._

_I don't care, I don't care, why don't you follow them?_

_You all look exactly the same, oh I'm sick of it, sick of it._

I stopped briefly, making the intruder stop as well, and I took that moment to quickly turn around the guy until I was behind him before I shot the ball into the basket. "Oh? I didn't think you'd notice me so early." The guy had blonde hair and golden eyes with a suit on. "Who are you?" The dude's eyes looked somewhat sad. "There's actually someone in Japan that doesn't know me. Well, I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you." I went to retrieve the ball. "Name's Haru Yuuki." I walked back to Kise. "Your sensing skills as well as your speed and agility are absolutely amazing! Play one-on-one with me." A smirk was drawn onto my face. "Don't be disappointed when you lose, alright? Let's play."

"One more time! One more time!" I looked back. "No. I have to go. It's too late now. Look at the sun. It was fun playing with you though. Hopefully, we can play again." For once in years, I have smiled sincerely from the bottom of my heart. He smiled back.

The house feels emptier than usual. With only me living here, it's so quiet compared to the past. Every day, as I walked around the place, I would recall the memories playing inside my head. Things have changed so much after only 13 years. I would always wonder about my brother. How is he doing? Why wasn't he called? Is he even alive?

It was a new day, meaning I have to go back to that horrible school. Being forced into going to a school for the rich is a nightmare. Who do you think got me into all this mess? Oh, right. My father had a HUGE debt to the chairman of this school along with many others who have connections with him. My question is: "How will sending me to this school get rid of the debt?" The music still booming from my headphones helped me get through the days at this school. Of course I can't have them on during class and all, but at least music helps during that time. I would listen to song mentally in my head during class, and sometimes, it just takes me away from this cruel world and sending my soul away from my body here.

~Timeskip~

I usually stay a bit after school like always when I didn't want to go home. Exploring the school was better than being surrounded by people. Just a few days ago, I found an empty music room where I would go to since then if I ever needed a little time alone with music. Today was the day. I turned the handle and walked in. Picking up a nearby guitar, I tuned it slightly and began playing. Without me knowing, my fingers strummed a familiar tune and my voice came out, singing the lyrics.

_You are one of the wonders of nature._

_You are blooming and growing very fast._

_The view is very astonishing._

_I hope that it would last._

_You are so silent and still._

_When night falls, you shine brightly._

_I reach out to you but fail to embrace you._

_I just want to hold you tightly._

_You are the best lullaby._

_There is not a limit to how far you can go._

_You fly over me without even trying._

_You're not the type to go with the flow._

_You are my sky._

_You are my Heaven._

_You are in every breath I take in._

_You are my lucky seven._

_You are my everything._

_My heart belongs to you._

_I don't think I can break this bond._

_Tell me what I should do._

_You are my sky._

_You are my Heaven._

_You are in every breath I take in._

_You are my lucky seven._

_You are my everything._

_I can't imagine giving up on you._

_As the days go by, I'm hurting more and more._

_Tell me what I should do._

I let the last note vibrate. "Onii-chan…" My heart felt like it would explode any second from the pain. This song was written by me for my brother's 21st birthday. I only got to sing him part of the song because he was busy with work for the company that day. Looking back, I want to cry. Not a single tear fell from my eyes, but you could still hear my whimpering from right outside the door. After laying the guitar down gently, I hugged my knees, bringing them close so that I could put my face into them.

_H-How far can you go?_

_I c-can go all the way home._

_H-How far can you go?_

_I c-c-can go all the way to Rome._

_How f-far can you go?_

_I can g-go all the w-way to my school._

_How far c-can y-you go?_

_I can g-go all the w-way to the p-pool._

I stopped trying to act tough and started to cry my heart out. If you were anywhere near the music room, you could hear me. "Onii-chan…onii-chan!" I couldn't help myself. I had to let it out sometime somehow somewhere. I didn't care if others could hear me. Suddenly, the door opened and closed, and a voice spoke up. "Are you…okay?" I looked up to see the chairman's son. He's a second year with blonde (even though it's actually light brown) hair and violet-looking eyes. It was Suoh Tamaki.

He crouched down to my eye level. "Do I look like I'm okay?" Even though I was hurt, I could still make jokes and all. "It's not every day that you see a maiden like you crying. Are you absolutely alright? Come with me, and I shall get you cleaned up." The last of my tears fell. He wiped my eyes with his thumb, stood up, and held out a hand for me.

"Really? Well, I've seen many girls cry at this school, so it's more or less every day here. I'm fine, and where to?" Tamaki took my hand within his with care, making me stand up. While I wiped the last of the remains of tears off my face, he said, "I'm going to take you to my club. I want you to feel just right here." All I had to offer was a smirk. I followed him none the less.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I found a lost maiden." It was another music room, but this one had a group of guys and a girl in it. "Excuse you. I am not a lost maiden." When the girl spoke up, I turned my head to her. "Excuse them. They're always like that." She gave me a smile. "How come you're the only girl here?" They all took me for surprise.

"Oh, come on! I'm not an idiot! If you guys look like that, that means that all the others mistook him for guy. God, this school is worse than I thought. May God be with them. May God bless their souls." I made my hands into the praying position. After a moment of silence, I burst out laughing. "Yeah right! Like I'd do something like that for them." The twins made their way to me. "It looks like we have another troublemaker here."

I grabbed and stretch the cheeks of the one on my right. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I laughed. "What are you a dog? Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I imitated the poor guy. When I finally let go, they both said, "You shouldn't do that." Knowing myself more than anyone, I shrugged my shoulders without care.

I turned back to Tamaki. "You said you'd clean me up, so what now?" He seemed a bit shocked but went back to his original state as a dimwit. "It's about time to start the club." This time it was a guy with glasses and black hair. It was Ootori Kyouya since I've met him during a business trip with my brother. "You can request a host, or you can leave." I gave him the annoyed look. "Well hello to you too, Kyouya. Have you seen my brother lately?"

He didn't even look up from that laptop of his. "I don't believe so. It's been a while since our families worked together. Your debt is still stacked high though." I face palmed myself. "I know that. I was just asking about my brother. It's been 13 years since I've last seen him or at least heard his voice." The typing continued without stop. "I believe he is in America right now. According to my information, he is trying to invest in wood in Alaska."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to leave now. Later, dudes." I walked in my classroom to get my stuff, only to finding it wasn't there. I have my headphones, clothes, books, and most importantly, my basketball in there! Scanning the place, I couldn't find anything. Running around the school, I searched for them. This dress and these shoes are killing me! As I ran, I took them off, leaving only my shorts and sweatshirt on. The dress and shoes were now scattered on the floor.

Stopping at a window, I found my belonging in the pond right outside the school. Are you kidding me?! My headphones and my clothes! No, my basketball! I ran outside at maximum speed. I got in the pond and grabbed my headphones and my basketball first. Then, I set them on the dry concrete beside the pond for them to dry. I grabbed the other stuff and did the same. I lay on the concrete beside my stuff. Great, I have nothing to change into, all my clothes and I are wet. When they dried, I pick them all up and stuffed them in my bag and went to retrieve my uniform.

"Yu-chan, what happened?" I froze, but judging from the voice, it wasn't him. I turned to see Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. "Don't worry about it." I picked up my uniform and walked away calmly, leaving them there staring at me. The pictures and the voice of my brother flashed about in my head. _"Yu-chan. Yu-chan. Yu-chan."_ Stop it. I started running. Stop it! I ran even faster. Tears were falling again. They were flying behind me as I sped out of the school. The pathways were scraping the bottom of my feet, but I just kept going until I got home.

I closed the door and slid down until I was on the floor. I put my headphones on, praying it was working properly. Miraculously, it did. I hugged my knees up to my chest, buried my face into them, and closed my eyes, waiting for the music to take me to my own little world. I may seem like that tough tomboy on the outside, but on the inside, I'm just a girl who is afraid of everything and doesn't like to talk or be near others. I've been crying too much today. Let's just hope Kise is there again. I changed and took my basketball to the same place where we first met.

He was there but with two other guys. They're high school students. I got closer. They were looking at the basketball court next to them on the other side of the fence. The one with light blue hair went over there and talked to the guys who were beating others up. Then, Kise and the other one went over there as well. I finally got there. "Mind if we play, too?" I smirked. "Count me in as well, Kise." They all looked at me. "I need to get my anger out on something. I thought I'd do it with basketball. Let's play." My eyes were dead serious.

We crushed those punks. "I was hoping to play one-on-one with you again, Kise, but I guess that was okay. Your friends here aren't bad either." I nodded to the other two. "What was that? I could crush you if we played one-on-one." The tall redhead was a bit angry. "You sure about that, dude?" I think I just below the belt, but all is well. "If you're so sure, play one-on-one with me. You can at least entertain me a bit while I'm in this state."

"Hey! There you guys are!" A girl jumped on the one with light blue hair, bending his legs forward. "Kuroko, don't ever do that again! Kagami, let's go!" So, those dudes' names are Kuroko and Kagami. "Kagami, what about our game?" He turned back. "Do you play basketball on a team?" I shook my head. "My school doesn't have a team." His eyes became serious.

"Well, make one. I want to see how good you just are." I thought about it. "I might, but I'm more of a soloist. How about the next time we meet? Then and there." He smiled. "Sounds good." I turned back. Kise was gone. I was hoping to play against him today not play with him.

Instead of practicing alone, I walked aimlessly around the area. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I was in front of a daycare I used to volunteer at. I decided to pay a visit, so I made my way there and entered the place. Many of the children came over to hug me. "Long time know see, Yuuki." I looked up to see the manager of the place. "It really has been, Tamiko-san."

I patted a child's head and turned to face Tamiko-san completely. "How has basketball been?" Tamiko was the one who called me an egoist back when I went to my brother's school for the first time. "It's been great. Have you heard word from onii-chan?" Tamiko-san just shakes his head with a sad expression on his face. "I see. Well, moving away from that topic, how about I help you for the rest of the evening?" His face lit up.

~Timeskip~

Well, I'm numb. Without feeling in my arms and legs, I dragged myself into my room and onto my bed. Those kids really knew how to get me tired. I turned to lie on my back when my phone started to ring. The caller ID said "unknown" on it. Thinking it's probably mom when she forgot to remove that, I answered it. "Hello?" There was a bit of silence before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Yuuki, are you alright? I heard what happened today." It was, of course, Tamaki. In the background, I could hear Kyouya telling Tamaki to give his phone back. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" I could feel Tamaki's voice slapping me. "From what I heard, you were crying when you ran out of school today! Is it true? The seniors told me that you didn't have your uniform on or your shoes. You were walking around in your underwear?!" I mentally face palmed myself due to his denseness. "So what if it was true? I didn't walk around in my underwear, idiot. Who or what do you take me for? I was in a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. If that is all, I'm going to hang up." With that, I ended the call.

It was a long day. I got into a comfortable position and slept soundlessly with my headphones still on. I went to my little world again. When I was a kid, onii-chan used to say that I had a habit of singing in my sleep when I had my headphones on. Those headphones were a present from him along with the basketball. I've kept them even to today. I can't afford to lose them. I can't even afford to leave home without them. That's how much I love them—how much I love him.

_I can't go on without you._

_Be it today or tomorrow._

_You are a part of me._

_I would not leave you so._

_I love you._

_I believe you do as well._

_You will live on in my heart._

_Your voice will chime with mine like a bell._

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

It is a Friday, meaning I only had to endure one more day here at this school. It is math right now, and I really hate this class because of the teacher not the subject. I really don't like the way she explains things. Why'd they have to change my teacher? As I'm going deeper into my thought, I snapped out of them when I was suddenly kicked in the shin. Angrily, I kicked back at the person in front of me while giving him a death glare.

Prince Charming noticed, and just as the bell ran, he went up to me. "Hey, what was all that about, Yuuki?" I thought I'd ignore the guy. He didn't get the message and started to bother me with his curiosity. "NOTHING IS WRONG! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He had tears running down his face, and fan girls started to gather. I needed to leave the place quick, not because of the glares I got for making Price Charming cry, but because I wasn't the social type.

Sighing, I closed my eyes in the process and bumped into someone. "My bad. Sorry." I looked up to see Kyouya. "You are quite the clumsy girl, Yuuki." I shrugged, knowing that was true. "Well, I'm going home. See you next week." Before I could go, I felt a hand on my collar, holding me back.

"Not so fast, troublemaker." Of course, it was the Hitachiin brothers. "You have no right to call me that, considering you two." I looked at them up and down and stopped to look straight into Hikaru's eyes. He was the first to chicken out.

"What's up?" He fixed his eyes onto me again. "Come to the host club." They were in sync with one another. It's pretty cool if you ask me. "Why should I?" There was irritation in my voice. "You should in our acts." Knowing how these two acted, I really didn't want to be sandwiched in between their acts. "No thanks."

"We'll give you what you want." They'll never be able to give me what I want. "No thanks. I'm not a greedy person." I turned to walk away again. "There's something in your eyes." I stopped. "What do you mean?" Turning to face them again, I had lost color. "It's filled with darkness, sadness, and all of the negative feelings I could think of." Honey-senpai is really smart and observant. "…My eyes? Why does it matter?"

"Yu-chan, don't live life in darkness. Come into the light with us." Honey-senpai was smiling along with the others. "I don't really want to. The light is no place for someone like me. It hurts my eyes. Well, I guess going to that club today isn't so bad." I went down the hall to where the music room was.

Why is it that I am pouring through my façade, my mask, which holds me back? Why is it that it is falling apart, breaking, cracking, and everything since I have met with these people? Why is it that they are the ones who are making me feel like this—act like this? How come it started with only a tear? Is this the path I must follow? Is this my fate that I must play out? Certainly, I am not the heroine…right? I thought the only person who could make me act like myself is my brother.

I've locked myself away from the outside world with chains wrapped around my heart, keeping all source of light inside. It's been so long that I've forgotten where the key is. "You've never lost the key. It's always been with you, but maybe you're having trouble turning the lock. Let us help you remove those chains so that the light from your heart can shine." I stopped. Without me realizing, I've said those words out loud and was astonished when Tamaki replied with such words.

"I- I'm a soloist. I don't want your help." My bangs were shadowing my eyes. "You said you didn't want our help. You didn't say you didn't need our help. I have made up my mind. Let's start Operation: Open up Yuuki's Heart!" I mentally face palmed myself. What is with this guy, no, these guys?

"Okay, Yuuki. We will get you to see your brother." My eyes lit up as well as my mood. "Really?" He nodded. "Kyouya, contact my father. We're going to America." Once again, the drama begins.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

I just got home. We're leaving tomorrow to go to America. I better start packing. The first things I put in my bag were, of course, my basketball and headphones. Since it was more than a decade since I last saw onii-chan, I wanted to give him a gift. When I finished packing, I took out my notebook and started writing another song for him. For onii-chan, I wanted it to be special, so when I finished writing the song, I took out my artistic materials and painted a painting. I call it "A Rising Angel" for he was always going far beyond his limits, and he hasn't fallen just yet.

It's already two in the morning. I should really go to bed, or I won't be able to get out of it in a few hours. The sun came through the blinds, and it was already dawn. Three hours in bed, and I didn't even sleep. This is the problem with insomniacs. I went to check on the painting. It was completely dry, so I covered it with a piece of cloth to hide my masterpiece underneath and got ready after that. It was about seven when I finished my breakfast.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was an unknown number to me, so I rejected it. It kept calling back. After a while, my phone was filled with text messages from that same number. I replied angrily at the idiotic Tamaki. Then, the doorbell rang. Through the clear glass, I could see the host club right outside my house. There was a very demon-like Kyouya outside…I don't want to go…I feel like something bad is going to happen.

I got my stuff and went outside. "Yu-chan, you look so cute!" I smiled slightly to Honey-senpai. "Thank you." I was wearing my usual in a different style. My hair was down with a checkered fedora to top it off, a white sleeveless shirt with a checkered outer shirt unbuttoned, black skinny jeans, checkered converse, a black tie hanging loosely around my neck along with my white headphones, and my large-lens glasses. We boarded the plane, and it was a twelve hour flight. I looked out the window, put on my headphones, and turned it on.

Without me noticing, I started to sing the lyrics out loud. The song was "Funny Face" by Backstreet Boys. My hand held the weight of my head as I put it on there. I gently tapped my fingers on my jawline. The song made me smile. I closed my eyes for a while and opened them again.

_Baby, wipe your eyes_

_'Cause I don't want to see you cry._

_I don't want you thinking I'm a bad guy._

_Sometimes I say some things_

_That I don't really mean._

_The last thing that I want is you mad at me._

_I know. I know what I got to do._

_To get a, get a smile out of you._

_Make my lips touch my nose._

_Cross my eyes until I go blind._

_Before I go blind,_

_Every time I think you're sad, I just make a funny face._

_(Make a funny face, yeah)_

_Even when I make you mad, I put on my funny face._

_(On my funny face)_

_I like it when you smile._

_(I like it when you smile.)_

_I love it when you laugh._

_(I love it when you laugh.)_

_I love it when you do it, so let me see your funny face, yeah._

I stopped when I realized that I was actually singing. A blush was making its way onto my face. I didn't want others to hear me sing because I'm not the type of person to sing in public with my natural and calm voice without any chops, stutters, and stuff. I glanced behind around me quickly, and then I returned to the scenery outside the window. It wasn't really scenery though. It was just the sky with many white clouds floating about. It seemed calm at least. Reminiscing back into my memories, I remembered Kyouya with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his face. What is he smiling about? He was just grumpy this morning… Is it because the others are quieter than usual?

That couldn't be it because he wouldn't smile for something like that. I was deep in my thoughts once again but was snapped out of them when a certain someone clung to my neck. "Yu-chan, are you sad?" I removed my headphones and put them around my neck. "Not really. Why?" I turned to Honey-senpai. "Your eyes still look sad."

I ruffled his hair. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." He reached for my headphones. "What are you listening to, Yu-chan?" I put my headphones on him. He was so cute. "This. Is it to your liking?" He nodded.

"Hold on. I think this suits you better. I put on "Shugo Chara Doki Doki" opening theme song called "Arigatou ookiku kansha!" or "Thank you! I'm very grateful!" His eyes were sparkling more than usual. "Whoa~ It sounds great! Is this your voice, Yu-chan?" I felt flushed when I realized what he just said. I must've put on the cover song by mistake.

"Y-yeah." He was smiling. "You have a beautiful voice, Yu-chan! Say, can you sing for me?" My eyes widened at his words. "S-sorry, I'm not good at singing in public." He was on the brink of tears, but he held them in. "It's okay! I know how you feel."

"Say, Yu-chan, how do you turn on the speakers for these?" I didn't realize why he wanted the speakers on. "Oh, you turn them on like this." I tapped the side of the headphones, and the music started to boom from the outer speakers. Then, I realized why he wanted them on. My voice was playing. Everyone turned their heads to us. I reached over to turn the speakers off, but Honey-senpai ran away. "Honey-senpai, please turn them off!"

I ran after Honey-senpai, but I slipped. Before I reached the ground, someone caught me. "Oh, thanks. I owe you one, Mori-senpai. All he did was nod. "Yu-chan, are you okay? I'm sorry. I'll turn them off." He did as he said and gave them back to me.

"Hey, Yuuki, you can sing?" I turned to see the twins. "You could say that." I shrugged. "Sing for us then." Tamaki made his way over to us before I could even say anything. "Come on, Yuuki! I could play a song along with you while you sing!" I sighed.

"One, I'm not going to sing. Two, I don't need you to play a song." I heard a snicker from Kyouya. "Well, that's a surprise, considering you were singing a moment ago." Now that he mentioned that, he was probably smiling because of my singing, but why would he? "Oh, you mean from the headphones, Kyouya-senpai?" The twins were curious. "No, I mean before that. Yuuki was singing when she had her headphones on."

My face was nearly red by now. "That was you singing? I heard someone sing, but I didn't know it was you. Oh, how I wish Haruhi was here to hear your voice! I didn't think your English was fluent." Tamaki was going on and on until I stopped him. "I was born in America. What do you expect? I moved to Japan when I was three along with my brother."

"Back then, you used to sing, too." I turned my head to Kyouya again. "What do you mean? You've heard me sing back then?" I really couldn't think of a time when he heard me sing. "It was when you went on that business trip with your brother. You were outside alone, and you just started singing." Oh, that time.

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Since onii-chan is in a meeting, I rather not bother him. Luckily, I brought my headphones with me today. I wouldn't be able to live without them. Without realizing it, I slipped and fell on my butt. Well, that hurt. Wait, this place feels somewhat nice and cool in the shadows. Maybe I'll sit here for a bit. I haven't felt like this in years! I should really visit this place more often. I felt like I was alone, so I started singing. I really like the song that was playing in my headphones. It was "Requiem of the Wind" or "Elyuria's Song" from No. 6 anime._

_The winds seep away souls, and people snatch away hearts._

_Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light,_

_Please harbor everything in this place._

_Please harbor everything in place,_

_And thrive in this place._

_Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings,_

_Please return to this place,_

_And abide here forever._

_The wind seeps away souls, and people snatch away hearts._

_Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place_

_And continue singing._

_Please, somehow,_

_Send my song to where it must reach._

_Please, somehow,_

_receive and accept this song of mine._

_The person who wrote the song filled it with emotions that could not be explained. Someone was calling out for help within the song. I felt like it was me who was calling from inside. There were so many things I would've done, but instead, I stayed where I was, too afraid to make a move for it could be the end._

Kyouya's P.O.V.

_My father dismissed me from the meeting. I was walking to the appointed place in which I am to greet the other guests. As I walked past the garden of one of our companies, I could hear a girl's voice singing nearby. It was not high-pitched nor was it squeaky. It was the sound very close to the cello's strings. The vibrations of her voice was exquisite, and there were no cracks; it was flawless. Unconsciously, I came closer to the voice, and then, I saw the other sibling of the owner of Haru Corporation. According to my data, her name is Haru Yuuki. She is the playful yet mysterious type. Could it be that I'm interested in her for me to go this far as to unconsciously get near her? I walked away the moment she stopped singing and made my way to the appointed place again._

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Well, this is awkward. I don't know what to do. The tension is just to heavy.

"Yu-chan, can you please sing for us? Please?"

I really didn't know what to do. Looking at their faces, I didn't want to give in, but if I don't, they won't bothering me about it.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Really? Okay, what should Yuuki sing?"

Tamaki started to talk to himself again.

"How about a song you're comfortable with, Yuuki?"

"Okay, but don't judge me by it."

I pressed the edge of my left headphone and a digital hologram screen appeared in midair. I swiped my finger up on it to look through my playlist before I found the right one. Then, I pressed the side of my headphones, and the music started. It was "Crossing Field" by Lisa.

_Even you've confessed to your cowardly past_

_But acting so scared like you don't understand a thing_

_Now, your past is being projected into the present_

_Countless skies I've painted_

_Surely here is where my heart gets transiently unsettled_

_Jumping high from your dreams_

_No matter what sort of anxiety clinging upon you, go ahead and shake it off_

_Expand and bring out that sleeping, small little thought_

_I realize that I'm weak and if you're here_

_You give strength to the darkness of this world_

_My heart seems to be forever looking for a long dream_

_The guiding light that I've found_

_If I touch it, I'll remember everything_

_And I'll possess an important moment that cannot be replaced_

_Closing my eyes to the world, I knew_

_That this is always warm but painful_

_A connecting, reliable wish overlaps_

_Hesitation that could be seen starts to move_

_I want to protect you; The pain that you carry on your back_

_Drifts around within a deep sleep_

_This was a promise that cannot be replaced_

_If two person believed, the bonds would be seemingly clear_

_Until my voice reaches you, I'll be calling_

_I wish to feel that miracle of meeting you again once more_

_Jumping high from your dreams_

_No matter what sort of anxiety clinging upon you, go ahead and shake it off_

_Expand and bring out that sleeping, small little thought_

_I realize that I'm weak and if you're here_

_You give strength to the darkness of this world_

_My heart seems to be forever looking for a long dream_

The music stopped playing, and I pressed the side of my headphones again to turn off the speakers.

"That was AWESOME, Yuuki!"

"Thanks, guys."

"That was INCREDIBLY AMAZING, Yuuki!"

Tamaki grabbed and swung me around.

"Tamaki, thank you, but unhand me, you fool!"

He got silent after that.

"Hey, Yuuki, how come you don't want others to hear your voice?"

"Well, how do I put this? My voice was worse before now. I used to sing with a high-pitched voice instead of a type of monotone voice. Because I used to sing like that and due to screaming a lot, my voice had changed into a really deep one. I stopped talking so much now, and that made my voice calm, and it healed eventually. When I sing now, I would do it in a way that it sounds and feels natural as well as comfortable so that I wouldn't strain it any further. Everything changed after that. My laugh became different as well as the way my accent sounds like."

"So you are saying that you used to sound like this?"

Karou demonstrated.

"Well, it wasn't that high, but more or less like it only when I sing. When I talked, it was somewhat like my voice now. Can we stop talking about my voice now?"

I put the headphones on and played my "Nano" playlist. I got back into my seat and looked out the window again. It would be nice be to home now. I still don't know how to make it feel like home just yet.

~Timeskip~

The plane landed, and we were in Alaska. The weather felt great even though it was in the winter. The snow was exceptionally fine. We checked in at the hotel, and everyone went to their rooms. The twins shared a room, and everyone else had their own rooms, including me. My room was above ground level. I slid the glass door open and stepped out. The air was nice tonight. I leaned on the railing. There were barely any lights like in the city, but there were as many stars to fill me in as the lights in the city. The place felt pure. Then, I suddenly felt an urge to burst out and sing something loud and fast by Nano. Then, I found a few I wanted to sing, but since we were in America, I wanted to sing something in English. I decided to sing "Hysteria" by Nano.

_All of these cuts and bruises that will fade away_

_ I act as if they've made me that much wiser_

_ Another night I sink into my lonely bed_

_ To shut out every sound as I scream inside my head_

_ And like a turning wheel the time keeps moving on_

_ The pain from yesterday is now just so long gone_

_ And as I fall into another aching sleep_

_ The crying voice I keep on hearing echoes deep_

_It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made_

_ These are the scars that have brought me where I am today_

_ Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality_

_ The only lie I see is now inside of my head_

_ The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end_

_ Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by_

_I turn another page of my biography_

_ And all the mysteries begin to fall in place_

_ I wonder why I wasted so much precious time_

_ I'd never find my life inside this cluttered room_

_I'm letting go today_

_They try to measure the depths of all the scars that we have_

_ And try to prove to us that life could be so much more_

_ But if you'd only stop and take a look around_

_ You'd know we're all the same_

_ And as I keep repeating all the days in my head_

_ It's like endless movie that has no happy end_

_ But the scene goes on without an answer and I will cry_

_It's every shameful fall, every mistake that I've made_

_ These are the scars that have brought me where I am today_

_ Another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality_

_ The only lie I see is now inside of my head_

_ The only truth slips through my fingertips in the end_

_ Let me keep on dreaming as I watch the days just pass me on by_

It felt great to let it all out in a song like that. I was smiling during and after I sang it. There was a knock on my door before I saw Tamaki walk in. I walked back into my room, closed the glass door, locked it, and pulled the curtains over it.

"Yuuki, I got something for you."

"What is it?"

He put it in my hand.

"A ticket to what?"

"Look at it."

As I read it, I saw the words "NANO" and nearly screamed.

"How did you get it? No, how did you even know I liked Nano?"

"I just do."

In his other hand, there were tickets for everyone else in the Host Club.

"I tried really hard to win it in a contest. It's tomorrow night. It'll be a surprise for them later, okay?"

"Alright."

I hugged him tightly just for a while before letting go.

"Thank you, Tamaki. You're the smartest idiot I've ever met."

"Those are the exact words Kyouya said to me."

"I can see why."

I flopped myself on the bed.

"Lay down. It feels soothing."

He complied immediately.

"It really does."

Then, the lights went out. My eyes went wide.

"Is it a blackout?"

"Probably."

I was desperate to reach out for something and grabbed hold of it tightly.

"Yuuki, are you okay? You're hurting my hand."

"Oh, sorry."

I said that, but I didn't let go.

"Could it be that you're afraid of the dark?"

I didn't reply even though I knew it wasn't true. I am not scared of the dark. I am afraid of being left alone.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. I was going to stop sooner, but it wouldn't have been much of an ending to a chapter, would it? PM me, review, all that good stuff. Tell me what you want to be in the next chapter. If there isn't any suggestions, I'll just think of something. Thanks in advance. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7

"It's okay."

Tamaki pulled me into an embrace. Instead of trying to pry him from me like usual, I let him have his way. I didn't try to resist. I guess I just needed it. Before I knew it, tears were streaming. My body moved on its own. It kept trying to get closer and closer to Tamaki until we couldn't get closer. From the looks of it, Tamaki didn't mind. He could be a great big brother. I smiled.

"Thank you."

His arms wrapped me closer. We were in that position for a while. Then, the door opened.

"Why didn't you turn on the lights? They said to turn them off and on again to fix the lights."

The lights were on again.

"Sorry for my intrusion, but I have to talk to Yuuki."

Tamaki was taken from me.

"Wait, Kyouya!"

I didn't really hear anything after that because I fell asleep.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

I turned on the lights, and I found those two cuddled up together.

"Sorry for my intrusion, but I have to talk to Yuuki."

I pulled Tamaki off of Yuuki. I was angry at him, but I didn't know why.

"Wait, Kyouya!"

"What, Tamaki?"

"Shh! She's asleep."

He pointed at Yuuki. Her face was red. She must've been crying.

"I guess I'll talk to her about it in the morning. Let's go, Tamaki."

I dragged the idiot out of the room.

"No! I want to stay with my daughter! She needs me!"

"Tamaki, you told me to be quiet, and here you are, yelling. Plus, you can't just stay in a girl's room like that."

"I can if she's my daughter!"

"Idiot! Stop yelling."

I dragged him out, turned off the lights, and closed the door. I sighed. I sometimes wonder why I'm still friends with him.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I woke up, and the sun was coming through the curtains. My body didn't feel like moving at all, and my eyelids were heavy. I closed them again and just laid there. Time went by, but I didn't know exactly how long. Then, the door opened.

"Yuuki, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Kyouya?"

"It's about your brother."

My eyes widened, and I shot up, only to be brought upon pain.

"Ah!"

I clutched my head.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?"

"It hurts... It hurts, Kyouya."

"Lay down first. I'll get a doctor."

I closed my eyes, but the pain was unbearable. It kept getting stronger and stronger as time passed. I think about half an hour passed by when I suddenly screamed.

"YUUKI! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

I just kept screaming.

"WHERE'S KYOUYA?!"

Then, the doctor and Kyouya rushed in. Just as I as lifted, I blacked out.

~Timeskip~

When I finally came through, I could hear the beeping of the equipment. I was in the hospital. I glanced over at the voices. Kyouya was talking to the doctor. My senses were numb, so I couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"She opened her eyes!"

"Hikaru?"

"Don't try to talk."'

"Everyone..."

"You had us worried, Yu-chan."

"Sorry, guys."

I placed my hand over my eyes and sighed. Then, I removed it and sat up.

"Hey, Yuuki. You shouldn't be moving yet."

"Kyouya, what's my condition? What's wrong with me?"

"If I told you, you would worry too much about it."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

"Actually, you can't handle it all by yourself. You have a brain tumor that is constantly growing larger. You will need surgery."

The words that the doctor had said did not shock me one bit. I thought it was something like that.

"Is that so? Well, when is the surgery?"

"You want it? There's only a twenty percent chance the surgery will succeed."

"At least it's not zero, right? How much is the surgery?"

"It's...a bit high for your budget."

"How much is it?"

"¥300,000,000."

"Okay. I'll find a way to pay all that."

"Yu-chan, you know one of us could pay that for you, right?"

"Honey-senpai, of course I know that. I don't want to burden you guys any more than I already have."

"Okay, the surgery is in eight hours. Right now, it's two in the afternoon."

"Sorry, Tamaki. I won't make it."

"It's okay. We can all go next time."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Tamaki won concert tickets for all of us. He said it would be a surprise for you guys. You guys can go without me. You'll like it."

I gave them a sincere smile.

"It's okay. We can go next time with you. Right now, it's your most critical moment. Don't you think, Karou?"

"Yeah. We're staying right with you, Yuuki."

Mori-senpai ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, guys."

~Timeskip~

Tamaki's P.O.V.

I hope the surgery succeeds. I don't want to lose a family member, especially not the ones who are hurt. I paced about because I am nervous. It's been three hours.

"Tono, don't worry too much. It'll work out."

"Yeah, you're right."

I took a seat.

~Timeskip~

It's been another four hours, and we were still waiting. Honey-senpai and the twins fell asleep. The doctor finally came out.

"How is she, doctor?"

"Lucky for you, she managed to survive. It would've failed if it was not for her strong will."

"Strong will?"

"Yes. Her tumor was slowly shrinking, and we found out it was because of her strong will."

"Thank goodness."

~Timeskip~

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I'm alive... I survived. I tried moving. It still hurts like crap. I've worried the guys too much. What if Haruhi heard about all this?

"Yuuki."

I looked over to see Tamaki hold my hand.

"Thank goodness."

He let go of it and hugged me. He had tears in his eyes, and dark circles under them. Tamaki didn't sleep.

"Tamaki, you must be tired. Go to sleep, okay?"

"No, it's okay."

"Tamaki, you should sleep. It's not good for you."

I reached out and used my thumb to gently wipe his tears.

"Sleep, okay?"

I smiled.

"Okay."

He laid his head on top of his arms, which were on the bed, and slept. He's a cute kid. I felt his hair. It's a surprise how he grew up. Most children who grew up like he did went down the wrong path. Anne-Sophie-san raised him well.

I looked around. There was paper and a pencil on the stand. Hopefully, they won't mind me using these. I began to sketch the picture around me. Everyone was peacefully sleeping, but the only thing missing was Kyouya. I drew him sitting on the chair to my right along with the others with his eyes closed and arms crossed. On the bottom right hand corner, I put "To the best guys I know". It's all thanks to them. I left it on the stand and walked out.

"Ah, Kyouya. Are you free?"

He had dark circles, too.

"Not really."

"What did you want to talk to me about in the morning? It was something about my brother."

"I was going to tell you I found out where he is currently staying at. It's near our hotel. I got his contact number, too."

"Thanks, Kyouya. You're not as mean as you try to be."

I hugged him tightly before letting go.

"When you were in pain, I tried calling your brother, but he didn't pick up."

"It's okay. He's probably busy."

"You should go back in the room. Your meal will arrive soon."

"Okay."

I walked in and found most of the guys still asleep. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were awake.

"Yu-chan!"

Honey-senpai leaped at me.

"Honey-senpai, I'm still kind of hurting."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

I let Honey-senpai down and kissed his head. Then, I walked around the room and kissed everyone else's heads, except for Mori-senpai. I kissed his cheek because I could only reach that high.

"Thanks, guys."

I opened the door, and Kyouya was still there. I tiptoed and kissed his forehead because that was the highest I could reach. I walked back into the room, and everyone was now awake. The nurse came in with my meal.

"Now, everyone. You guys must be hungry. I know it's not much, but you guys can eat with me."

"Thank you for the meal!"

* * *

**Okay, I ws thinking of taking a different route from this one a while ago, but then, for some reason, I wrote about Yuuki having a tumor. Weird... Review, PM me, and all that good stuff. Until next time, my fellow readers~^^ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
